bgtsccfandomcom-20200214-history
The Captain's Request
James Norton: '''*Speaks to you in a sharp voice while holding a thick cigar in his right hand* What is it, citizen? 1. Nothing, sir. I was just leaving. '''2. You wouldn’t happen to have any work, would you? You: 'You wouldn’t happen to have any work, would you? '''James Norton: '*Rolling his eyes and looking at one of the recruits behind him* By all the Hells, please tell me you’re not another adventurer that’s come here just to get in my way? '''1. I can see that my services aren’t needed here. I’ll be on my way. 2. No sir, I am here to offer my services. Surely, there is something that I can do. You: 'No sir, I am here to offer my services. Surely, there is something that I can do. '''James Norton: '*Places one hand on the hilt of his weapon and draws a few puffs from his cigar* There sure is; I have a General who won’t get off my back; half my recruits don’t know how to tie their boots and my wife won’t stop nagging about fixing our front door. '''1. '''I can see you are in no mood to speak to me. Good day. '''2. Right... So is there anything else you need help with? You: 'Right... So is there anything else you need help with? '''James Norton: '*Shouts a few choice profanities to his recruits and turns back to you* Hells yes, there is! Thought you’d never ask. My mercenaries are stretched too thin protecting this city from who-knows-what, and recently our patrols into the Woods of Sharp Teeth have suffered attacks from an orc clan operating out of some damnable cave in the area. '''You: '''Orc clan? I may be interested. Go on. '''James Norton: '''I was just about to go on, until you interrupted me, squab! Now, where the hell was I? '''You: The damnable orc cave, sir. James Norton: '''*Puts his cigar out on his shield and tosses it aside* Right, the damnable orc cave – that little slice of paradise. Not that you would know it, but every orc clan has a chieftain running their show. So here’s the plan; you go in there; you find the orc chief; you cut him down like the little princess that he is; you lop off his head, pony tails and all; and bring it back to me so I can give it to my wife as an anniversary present! Got it? '''You: '''What’s the pay? '''James Norton: *Gruffly* Six hundred gold. Take it or shove it – I don’t care. 1. I think I’ll pass. 2. Ok so let me get this straight; you want me to find this orc chieftain in a cave somewhere near the Woods of Sharp Teeth and bring you back his head in exchange for six-hundred gold? You: '''Ok so let me get this straight; you want me to find this orc chieftain in a cave somewhere near the Woods of Sharp Teeth and bring you back his head in exchange for six-hundred gold? '''James Norton: *Squints at you intensely* You’re a bona fide genius, arem’t you?! *Shouting behind him* Somebody get Elminster in here, quick! I just found his apprentice! Hells yes, I do! Now get to work! You: Continue Category:Quests